


But a Sinner I am

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Incest Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sibling Incest, i think that's all, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: He still misses her.  Still wants her to come home.  But there’s part of him that’s glad she’s not looking over their shoulders anymore.  He’s become too accustomed over the years to having Sam all to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: (Wincest) Maybe Dean tried holding himself back with Sam while Mary was living them and while he's missing her a lot when she's gone, he enjoys bending Sam over everything in the bunker like he used to? + dirty talk and maybe possessive!Dean or something like that? <3 Only if you feel like it of course! <3 
> 
> I hope you find it suitable, anon.
> 
> “Loving him is a sin; of that I’m fully aware. But a sinner I am.”  
> ― Bella Jewel, Number Thirteen

Dean has waited as long as he can. It’s been weeks now since he’s really gotten his hands on Sam. He had to be careful while their mom was living with them. He had to settle for quick and quiet handjobs or, if they could carve out enough time, blowjobs. Then she’d left and poor Sam was heartbroken. And, well, he wasn’t in the best of shape either, honestly. He still misses her. Still wants her to come home. But there’s part of him that’s glad she’s not looking over their shoulders anymore. He’s become too accustomed over the years to having Sam all to himself.

Like now. Right now there’s no one to notice the way Dean’s eyes can’t seem to focus on anything but Sammy. There’s no one to see how Dean’s gaze lingers on his long, beautiful neck or his soft, sweet lips or the promise of a hard, thick cock hiding just under the fly of his jeans. And Dean wants to let him finish the book he’s reading. He really does. It’s important. Or something. But he can’t stop thinking about how fucking long it’s been since he’s bent Sam over the table. Right out here in the open. And he’s desperate to have Sammy naked, sweaty, and begging for him.

“Sammy,” Dean says, and he hears the neediness in his own voice. So he isn’t surprised when Sam’s nostrils flare on a sharp inhale before he lifts his head to meet Dean’s gaze. And it’s fucking perfect the way Sam flushes under Dean’s stare. Sam carefully slots a bookmark between the pages of the book he’s reading before he lays it on the table in front of him. And then he just waits, hands folded in front of him. But he’s practically panting and his eyes are dark and wide.

Dean holds his gaze as he drops the book he’s been pretending to read for the last hour on the table beside Sam’s and slowly slides his chair back. His hands drop to his lap and he thumbs open the button on his jeans before carefully lowering his zipper, hissing when his cock expands past the opening. He’s been achingly hard for a while now.

And he doesn’t even have to say anything. He just arches an eyebrow at his little brother and leans back in the chair, waiting. He has to bite back a grin when Sam scrambles to get up and around the table and Dean almost winces in sympathy when Sam drops eagerly to his knees between Dean’s spread thighs. He looks up once, hands poised over Dean’s groin. When Dean nods his permission, Sam wastes no time peeling Dean’s underwear back.

The second Sam’s hand touches him Dean groans and grips the arms of the chair. A warm palm cradles his shaft and then a wet, hot mouth slides over the head of his cock, Sam’s eyes boring into his own as he hungrily laps at and then swallows Dean down. The fact that he moves slowly, savoring every inch of Dean’s dick as it slips in and out of his mouth, is telling. He’s missed this, being able to really enjoy each other. And Dean intends to take full advantage of it.

He lets Sam taste him for several minutes, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair just to feel the silky strands slip and slide with the bobs of Sam’s head. But then, when the anticipation is just too strong, when the desire to have Sam sweaty and begging is too much, Dean tightens his grip and pulls a whining Sam off his throbbing, wet dick.

“I’m going to go get some lube. When I come back, I want you naked and bent over the end of the table. Got it?” Sam’s eyes go even darker and he nods against the hold Dean has on his hair. When Dean releases him, he’s up like a shot, his shirt falling forgotten on the floor before Dean can even stand. And god, he’s fucking beautiful, all long, lean torso wrapped tightly in corded muscles that shift under his skin with every movement. Dean’s mouth goes dry at the play of his back muscles when Sam bends over to push his jeans down his legs and he has to force himself to turn and walk away. 

He snatches the lube out of his bedside drawer and then, on a whim, he grabs the cockring and plug he keeps there as well. It’s been a long damned time since they’ve used any toys and these two in particular are some of Dean’s favorites. He loves watching Sam walk around in slight discomfort with the plug hidden away under his clothes, nestled tightly between his cheeks. And the little moan Sam can’t quite hide every time he gingerly lowers himself to sit is absolutely delicious. He also gets off on having some tangible control over Sam’s orgasm.

When he walks back into the room, juggling the lube and toys while he fights to get his clothes off, Sam is just where he’s supposed to be. His long, lithe body is bent over, arms stretched out to grip either side of the table and feet spread to align with the legs. For a moment Dean wishes he’d brought some rope too. He could truss Sam up, bind him to the table so tightly he wouldn’t be able to move. Keep them there for hours stretched and plugged and ready for Dean’s cock. He makes a mental note to do that. Tomorrow maybe. Today he wants to watch Sam waddle around with an ass full of come and the toy holding him open.

Sam jolts when Dean lays a hand over the small of his back and Dean can’t help but laugh, low and promising. Dean leans over Sam’s body to deposit the lube and plug in Sam’s line of sight and his grin grows at the shiver that runs through Sam when he sees it. It’s bright pink and medium sized; Sam can and does take bigger from time to time. Most notably, Dean’s fist once. But it’s just the right size to plug him up after Dean’s dick. It’ll hold everything in and brush perfectly over Sam’s prostate with every shift of his hips.

“So,” Dean starts, conversationally, as his fingers run up and down Sam’s back, sliding over the curve of his ass only to scrape his nails over the goose pebbled flesh on the return trip, “here’s what’s going to happen, Sammy. I’m going to fuck you right here over the table, fill you up real good. Then you’re going to wear that pretty little pink plug for me, keep it all in and keep you all loose and open for me. All day, baby. And I’m going to fuck that hole of yours whenever I want.”

“Oh god,” Sam shudders out as he nods, “yeah. Whatever you want, Dean. Please.”

Dean bites his lip and lightly smacks one of Sam’s asscheeks, “And if I want you to wear a cockring? What if you don’t get to come, Sammy? Still want it?”

Dean isn’t even finished asking before Sam is nodding vigorously, his hips pulling back from the table to give Dean room to get to his dick. He likes this more than Dean does. There’s something about being taken to the edge and then pulled back over and over again that just does it for his little brother. But they don’t usually have the time to play like this. Dean needs Sam sharp and aware at all times. Now though, with nothing pressing and no one to get in the way, Dean can keep Sammy needy and aching most of the day. 

When Dean reaches between the table and Sam’s body, he finds his brother hard and already leaking copiously. He works the cockring on and down the engorged shaft. It’s a tight squeeze and Sam grunts several times in the process, fighting the urge to jerk away from Dean’s hands. But they finally manage to get it to the base, and on the way back up, Dean collects the beads of wetness on the tip of Sam’s dick. He brings the finger to his lips and laps at it, eyes closing as the salty flavor of Sam explodes over his tongue. God, he loves the taste. He’s never been big on the taste of actual come, too much like chlorine, but precome is entirely different. And he thinks he might spread Sam out later and work as much out of him as he can.

“So good, Sammy,” Dean says as he pulls his finger out of his mouth and reaches down to rub at the head of Sam’s cock again, finding another dribble working its way out of his slit. Fuck. Sam’s always so goddamn wet. He brings the digit back to this mouth, and then around its girth, he says, “’M gonna tie you to this table later and tease every drop I can out of you. Whatcha think, baby? Want my mouth on you? Licking your pulsing cock over and over and over? Dip into your slit searching for more? Bet you’d come so fast, even with the ring, wouldn’t you? Know how much you like my lips wrapped around you.”

Sam moans brokenly, nodding again as he pushes his ass back toward Dean’s hard cock still contained by his underwear. And that’s it, that’s all the encouragement Dean needs to really get things going. Sam is so needy and desperate and it’s been so damned long. Dean’s cock twitches against the pressure provided by Sam’s very enthusiastic bodily begging and he bites his lip before lowering his underwear. And then there’s just the hot, rhythmic push of Sam’s ass against Dean’s dick and balls.

“Open the lube and pass it back, baby,” Dean grits, taking a half step back so that he can get his hands on the globes of Sam’s ass and pull them apart. Sam’s dusky pink hole winks invitingly at Dean, like it’s already trying to open up for him even without any real effort on Dean’s part. Licking his lips, Dean drops to his knees just as soon as the lube is in his hand. And when his pointed tongue flirts at Sam’s rim, circling a time or two before flicking at the center, Sam’s knees buckle and he whimpers. Luckily he has a good hold on the table, and he doesn’t just crash to the floor.

“Hold on tight, Sammy. Gonna taste you real quick, okay?”

“Yeah, god. Please, Dean. Feels so good.”

The tip of Dean’s tongue teases at Sam’s hole for a second or two before pushing in, parting Sam’s body around the insistent muscle. Sam sobs as Dean stabs at him several times, going deep with each thrust. And he doesn’t stop until his tongue is almost sore, until he can’t possibly get any deeper. Then he latches on to the rim and sucks, hard, his tongue flickering relentlessly until the only taste to be found is his own. He nibbles once at the puffy rim when he pulls away and revels in Sam’s full body shudder.

And then he’s got to get in there. Like, ten minutes ago. His hands are shaking as he squeezes out too much lube, letting it drip out over Sam’s already spit slickened hole and then down over the back of his balls. He slaps the lube up on the table beside Sam’s hips without even looking. And then he’s got two fingers diving into Sam’s heat while his other hand grips his own cock firmly at the base.

Sam’s body just accepts him, like it always does. And it’s tight and hot and fucking glorious. Dean runs his fingers along Sam’s smooth, silky insides, but carefully avoids Sam’s prostate. That spot will get enough attention from his cock, and he doesn’t want to drive Sam too crazy just yet. After all, he’s not going to let him come for several hours, if at all. So they need to take this slowly. It’s one thing to have Sam riding that delicious edge and it’s another to actually cause him pain.

When Dean decides that Sam is open enough – can easily take Dean’s cock but will feel it all the way to his toes – he stands and uses a little more lube to slick his cock before lining up with Sam’s already red and abused looking opening. Giving no warning other than the feel of his cockhead, Dean slides in. All the way to the base of his dick. And he has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from losing it right then.

Sam has always felt custom made to take his cock, but when it’s like this, and they’ve gone so long without, it has a way of feeling like a goddamn revelation when Sam just spreads for him. A deep, grunted, “Fuck,” gets dragged out of his mouth and then he’s just standing there, grip bruising on Sam’s hipbones as he holds Sam tight to his groin.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam whispers finally, so fucking greedy and pleading and Dean grins. Oh yeah. _This_ is what his life has been missing for the last few weeks. Just this. Being as connected to his baby brother as possible. Having Sam under him and quivering for more.

“Hush,” Dean replies darkly, grinding into Sam from behind, “This isn’t for you, baby. You be still and let me enjoy your tight little ass.”

Sam shivers and nods, agreeing even though they both know the words are a lie. This is just as much for Sam as it is Dean. If Sam wanted to come right now, Dean would slide the ring off and bring him off fast and hard all over the table. Everything they do revolves around Sam’s wants and needs. And that’s alright. Goddamn perfect as far as Dean’s concerned because the only fucking thing he wants is for Sam to be satisfied and happy. That’s Dean’s kink. Taking care of his little brother. And maybe that’s infinitely more fucked up than Sammy’s desired to be rode hard and put away wet. Or the little thrill Dean sees in him when Dean treats him like nothing more than a means for Dean to get off. Yeah. Sam’s definitely a kinky bastard. But Dean’s so much worse. Better? Whatever.

“Such a good boy for your big brother, huh, Sammy?” Dean murmurs, finally withdrawing only to plow forward again and his eyes roll back when it punches a groan out of Sam. And then he’s just fucking into Sam’s ass with everything he has in him. The slapping of his thighs against Sam’s ass ring out through the bunker, each one punctuated with a grunt from Sam. And Dean knows his harder than usual – thanks to the cockring – erection must be rubbing painfully against the hard wood of the table. So he slows down just long enough to unclench one hand from Sam’s hip slide it around to cup the impressive length.

God but it’s hard as a rock, throbbing and hot to the touch. Dean suddenly wishes he could see it as he thumbs over the head again, spreading the slick fluid his finds there over Sam’s engorged flesh. Fuck. He can’t wait until he gets to run his tongue all over Sam’s gorgeous cock. Shit. There’s no way he can let Sam go without today. He’s definitely going to lay Sam out and worship every inch of his body later. After he’s fucked him senseless a couple times, of course.

He says as much to Sam as he fingers over his dick, pressing into his slit to coax more fluid from him, and Sam trembles at the promise, nodding even as he hisses at Dean’s hand on his sensitive skin. But he won’t tell Dean to stop, wouldn’t even if he actually wanted Dean’s hand off him. So Dean tones it down a bit, caressing the shaft almost lovingly to keep it safe from the table as his hips speed up again.

He’s right on the edge, pounding into Sam’s willing body harder with every thrust, massaging softly and gently in counterpoint at Sam’s crotch trying to ground himself. And maybe ground Sam too because his poor, neglected cock is twitching in Dean’s hand, threatening to erupt despite his attempt to increase Sam’s stamina with the ring. It’s odd, the way he’s trying to pull Sam back from coming with light, teasing touches while, at the same time, get himself off with deep, hard thrusts.

But it seems to be working and, in a matter of seconds, Dean is coming, burying himself to the hilt in Sam’s ass. Sam moans, deep and gravelly, as he pushes back into Dean, trying to take him deeper, or maybe just trying to escape Dean’s hand. Dean lets go of Sam’s cock and digs his hand into Sam’s shoulder, holding him down and still with an iron grip. The pleasure coursing through Dean’s body is white hot and electric, burning through him with an intensity he only ever feels with Sammy.

When he finally pulls back, letting his cock slip free of Sam’s stretched hole, Sam is quick to grab the plug and try to pass it to Dean. But Dean just collapses in the chair a few feet behind him and instructs Sam to plug himself. And it’s enough to make Dean’s cock jerk valiantly when Sam reaches back and spreads himself open. Dean gets a quick glimpse of the milky white come oozing from Sam’s puffy entrance before the rim opens around the tip of the plug. Sam pushes it in steadily, forcing his body to open wider than it did for Dean to fuck him and Dean has to bite back a groan when Sam twitches as his hole clamps down just above the base of the plug. It’s locked in his body now, keeping him wet and ready for whenever Dean decides to use him again.

“Come here and bring the lube,” Dean orders, patting the table in front of him and Sam looks back over his the long slope of his back. Sam comes without argument, walking gingerly over to Dean because of his still hard, angry red erection and the toy wedged between his cheeks. He lifts himself onto the table, facing Dean, legs spread wide to accommodate Dean’s chair when he scoots it up.

When Dean takes the bottle Sam’s holding and puts a few drops on his fingers, Sam leans back, bracing himself with his arms, muscles bulging under smooth skin. Dean uses his slick fingers to work the ring off and Sam hisses non-stop until his obviously aching organ is free. His body wants to come, even if his mind is dead set against it. But Dean can see he’s slowly winding down, his erection not giving up completely yet, but softening now that the cockring isn’t restricting blood flow.

“You okay?” Dean asks softly, fingertips ghostly up and down the almost invisible downy hair covering Sam’s inner thighs. And it’s several questions rolled into one. _Was I too rough? Can you wait to come? Want me to suck you off? Still good with the whole incest thing?_ Though, that last one is unnecessary after so many years. He’s given Sam ample opportunity to walk away from this. And every now and then, Sam does. But he always, _always_ comes back.

“Yeah,” Sam answers, tongue peeking out to run over his bottom lip once, leaving a shiny trail in its wake, “I’m good.”

Smiling, Dean stands and reaches out to tangle his fingers in Sam’s too long hair. He pulls his brother in for a slow, sweet kiss, savoring every tiny sound that works its way out of Sam’s throat. And then, after a long, hard suck at his bottom lip, leaving it red and swollen, Dean steps back and admires the long god-like body still reclining on the table, the smallest bit of bright pink visible just between Sam’s balls and the table.

“Pick your clothes up and put them in your room so we’re not tripping over them the rest of the day,” Dean tosses over his shoulder when he turns to start getting dressed, the _stay naked_ unsaid, but Sam will know anyway. Dean’s not finished with him yet. Not by a long shot.

Yeah. He misses his mom. A shit ton. And if she wants to come back, they’ll be waiting with open arms. But for now, he’s just going to enjoy having his baby brother back in his arms and in his bed. Whenever and wherever he wants him.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt (Destiel, Wincestiel, Wincest, Cockles, J2) and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
